Bel Amour
by DahliaAed
Summary: The sun caught her hair, the wind swirled her skirt and robes, and I forgot how to speak. She turned, laughing at something that she'd seen, but I only saw her. "So what were you wanting to tell me?" And I couldn't form words, my tongue may as well have been cut out of my mouth, for all the good it did me. Rated for sexual scenes. If chapter 5 is a bit much, don't proceed.
1. Of Jelly and Drag Queens

Of Jelly and Drag Queens

Michelle Evelyn Fortis raced down the hall, barely dodging a suit of armor and a group of students. Silver and green scarf trailing behind her, she skidded and stopped in front of a door around which a large group of students were assembled. Panting heavily, she slumped against the wall and sighed.

"Made it!" she thought, triumphant. "Not even Peeves could mess me up today!" From behind her, she heard a voice that seemed to be as out of breath as she felt.

"Oi, Elle!" gasping for air, her seemingly impromptu running partner bent over, trying to get oxygen into his lungs.

"Yes?" she replied, raising a sardonic eyebrow at the Gryffindor.

"Where's the fire? You ran like a herd of hippogriffs were after you! You didn't even finish Breakfast." handing her a small bundle of food, wrapped in a stolen napkin, he grinned. "Here, I brought toast."

Elle sighed and took the offered food. "I've had three tardies this month, Sirius, and McGonagall said that if I was late again, for any class, that I would have detention for a week. If I weren't aware that she is painfully fair, I'd assume she had it out for me."

Sirius shook his head and mumbled through a mouthful of toast. "She has it out for everyone, even us. What made you tardy? You're never late for class, it's rather annoying."

"I know, I know," swallowing her own food, and wishing, briefly, for some pumpkin juice. "but Alan keeps pulling me aside to try and snog, and I can't find a way to tell him I want to break it off. He's not listening to me when I say that I have things to do. I swear, I can't stand him anymore, but… Well, I don't like hurting people."

Sirius held up a hand, doing his best to school his features to a mask of impassive attention. "I know, you don't need to explain." Elle had shared a few facts about her last relationship, and it'd taken all of his control to not punt the bastard into the forbidden forest. She didn't even tell her Brother, and Elle told Roni everything. The bastard, a Slytherin, like Elle, had taken advantage of Elle's trust while she was asleep on the couch in the common room, and when she woke up, he had his hands in her shirt. Sirius rarely needed a reason to loathe a member of that house, but that had set him off.

The month of detention had been worth it, just to see her smile for a moment when she heard. Salem Freeman wasn't much better than the last bastard in Sirius' book, and that was saying something, as he generally liked his housemates. He and Elle had never actually dated, though he'd taken her to Hogsmeade, and sent her notes. He'd sit with her in class, and got her a bracelet on one of their dates, but never actually said that they were dating. After about three months, she was about to ask him officially, because the stringing along was driving her nuts. He got there first, and sent her a note in the middle of arithmancy. The professor was notorious for not accepting note passing, and read it to the entire class. "We're not dating, and we're not going to." It had crushed her, and the entire school talked about it for weeks. While she was the center of school gossip, she kept away from the Gryffindors, even Sirius. That's what sealed Salem's fate for the Marauders.

The door opened to reveal the History of Magic classroom and Professor Binns, though how a ghost opened the door, Sirius couldn't figure out. The students filed into the classroom and as the Professor began to drone on, Sirius felt Elle rest her head on his shoulder. It wasn't until she began to breathe deeply that Sirius felt the riot in his stomach start to settle down.

Sirius, allowing his mind to drift, looked across the room at Salem Freeman with great distaste. He never did tell Elle that he and the Marauders were responsible for the bastard's weekly torture, but he suspected she would figure it out on her own. Whenever they pulled a prank on the guy, she gave Sirius a severe look before bursting into laughter.

Each of the four boys took turns orchestrating and pulling pranks on Freeman, each trying to top the others, but usually they shared the secret of what it was. This time, however, James had only told them where and when it would happen. Sirius looked over at his best mate in expectation and almost snorted at the look on his face.

Complete and utter confusion, with a dash of frustration for good measure. Evidently, something had gone wrong. James had pulled out what looked like a small black box with buttons on it. He was looking up in expectation, but when nothing happened he sighed and looked at the box again. Sirius couldn't help but wonder what in the name of Merlin was going on. Professor Binns glided around the classroom, a few inches off the ground, and Sirius was beginning to yawn. He usually got his best naps in History of Magic, but just as he put his head on top of Elle's the entire classroom erupted. Sirius' eyes flew open to be graced what could only be described as 'genius'. Most of the people that were awake were on the floor in laughter, and the ones who had managed to remain upright were waking up their partners so they could see the spectacle. Elle bolted straight up at the noise and shouted in a daze, " The Goblin Wars, Professor!"

Sirius snickered and pointed in Freeman's direction before Elle could punch him for laughing at her. Sirius looked up at his housemate again as he turned around. The young man was covered in a neon pink, jelly like substance. As it dripped onto his robes it began to spell things out.

"I'm out of my mind, but feel free to leave a message." then changing to, "My teeth are brighter than I am."

His current girlfriend was looking at him with a mixture of glee at seeing him like this, and worry about how this might affect her social standing. Airing on the side of caution, she gave him a cloth and helped him wipe the gel off his robes. Upon wiping it all off, his head seemed to disappear behind a screen of fog, reappearing with a thick coating of drag make-up. Complete with wig and accessories. Genius.

One of the 'Gossip Girls' as Sirius had named them turned with what looked to be a camera, taking a few pictures and showing them to her friends, laughing.

James had either picked the perfect timing, or orchestrated it, and Sirius would have bet his broom that the photo, and the story, would be all over the school by dinner and wouldn't be over for a week at least. Elle ended up on the floor laughing, and clutching her sides. Eventually, Professor Binns established order, but there was only fifteen minutes left until the bell by then.

Elle kept giggling through the rest of class, mostly because of the fact that Freeman couldn't get the stuff off his face, and she wasn't wasn't able to stop until they got to Divination, which he didn't share with them. Elle pulled Sirius over to a table at the back before the professor could spot them. They sat and Elle put her head in her arms to go back to sleep. Sirius decided that sleep sounded very appealing, and so he mimicked her. They were both asleep within minutes.

(A.N. Hello beloved readers- this is a rewrite of a piece I began back in high-school, which was resurrected by a combination of my real life brother, and his friend Danny [Hai Danny!] I gave the two of them a choice- either the cliff notes on what happened (as I never finished the story) or a rewrite. They clearly chose the second option, with apparent elation. Thank you for reading, and I hope to see some feedback from you!

Dahlia Aed)


	2. Of Journal Entries and Gravy

Of Journal Entries and Gravy

Elle had always figured that journals were overrated, writing thoughts down didn't make them go away, if anything, they made them more solid. That, and you just don't write down your secrets for everyone to read, especially in Slytherin house, but Lily and Katy had gone in together and bought a nice leather bound journal that was spelled to be gibberish to anyone but her. She'd set quill to parchment as soon as she had it, figuring that she was just being polite, but then she was hooked.

Curled up in her dorm, enjoying the solace of a free period, she wrote.

Dear Me,

It's been a while. I still haven't broken it off with Alan, which is infuriating because the only time I can find him is when he's with his mates, or wants to snog (and probably more than that). I keep thinking that I can get him to talk, but it's looking more and more like I'll have to just say it, which is not what I _want_ to do, but I might have to.

Sirius isn't helping either.

He's gallant, and sweet, and charming. He does everything right.

And he's my friend. And I want more than that. There. I said it.

The others, Katy, Lily, James, and Remus, they all say he looks like a lost puppy when I'm not around, and that he probably likes me, like _that._

That, of course, makes me feel like I went flying without a broom.

Alan was nice, but he doesn't care about me, for me. I'm a status symbol for him, something pretty to hang on his arm. That's not what I want in life.

I want to _do_ things, see places, meet people, and right now, I want all of that with a certain silver eyed goofball.

We've all been friends since first year, before we were even on the train. I was still on the platform, and my Mum was talking to one of her old friends and minding my brother when my trolly wheel got stuck in a rut. Some girl, a third year at the time, ran smack into me, sent my trolley to toppling over, and my trunk to bursting open. She sneered, and said something about watching where I was going, walked across my clothes, and got on the train.

I was furious, near the point of tears, when Sirius and James came over to help me. My mum hadn't noticed anything yet, and so we three started to repack my trunk. Sirius smiled all wide, and offered his hand, helping me stand once everything was back as it should be. "I'm Black, Sirius Black, and this is James Potter." I said hello, and thanked them. Mum finally made herself disengage from her friend, and see me on the train itself. I ended up sitting with the two of them, and Remus, after a bit.

There was a hiccup when I got sorted into Slytherin, and the three of them into Gryffindor, but it didn't last long, mainly because I personally punched Severus Snape for being a prat to James, during Transfiguration. In that moment, scrawny eleven year old me rose to god-like status to those boys, and the rest is history.

Lily and I became friends fairly soon after, bonding over being girls and smart, though she was a right swot back then, even compared to Katy, who's a Ravenclaw through and through.

With Lily's help, I made my peace with Snape (though the boys loathe that fact) and help keep the boys distracted so they leave him alone.

Anyway, it's getting close to my next class, and I don't want detention.

Elle

Dear,  
whoever is reading this and shouldn't be

Well, I thought that only girls had journals and diaries, but I needed something to do, as well as a place to write my thoughts. They're all jumbled up in my head, especially when Elle comes around. I think James would tease me more, except for that he knows better by now.

Elle is actually the one who suggested that I get this blasted book. I'd decided to just come out and tell her everything, but she looked at me. The sun caught her hair, the wind swirled her skirt and robes, and I forgot how to speak. She turned, laughing at something that she'd seen, but I only saw her.

"So what were you wanting to tell me?"

And I couldn't form words, my tongue may as well have been cut out of my mouth, for all the good it did me. Even if I had been worth a single knut for speech, my brain had escaped entirely, and the only thought I could process was "My god, she's beautiful."

Her nose scrunched up like it does when she's trying not to laugh at you, and she winked. "McGonagall got your tongue?"

Ever so eloquent, I finally regained the ability to speak. "My brain won't tell me how to say it. It's all jumbled."

"You need a journal."

So I got a journal.

Speaking of which, James better never find this. The place I got it at didn't have any plain bound journals. Mine has fairies on it.

Anyone who sees it will laugh their bums off, and my reputation will never be the same. I'll be known as fairy boy. Good God, help me.

Sirius  
-

A week had passed with little to denote it's passing, other than the never ending stream of homework. Double divination was droning on, and the professor was either completely oblivious, or was perfectly happy that two thirds of his class were currently sleeping.  
Sirius woke with a start as the professor said something extremely loud about the pattern of the stars in combination with dates, near fervorous with excitement. Shaking his head, the teen checked his watch and saw that there was still an hour and a half to go until D.A.D.A.. Deciding that there was no point in going back to sleep with the professor nearly shouting, he pulled out a sheet of parchment and began to sketch. After doing a couple of mountain scenes, he turned to his favorite thing to draw. He had tons of sketches of her in his trunk, but he never showed them to anyone. He supposed that it was a bit… stalker-ish of him to draw her while she was asleep, but it was the only time he could get her to stay still for more than five minutes.  
As he thought about how pretty Elle was, he felt his stomach drop out, and start doing gymnastics at the realization that she was VERY close to him.

Every time Elle would give him a piercing gaze with her eyes that would turn from a hazel to a deep blue green when she got mad, he felt compelled to do something, anything to keep her looking at him. He tried to steal a peek at her face to be sure she was still asleep, only to find it hiding beneath her unruly, raven, shoulder length hair. It was the one part of her that she detested, but he loved it.

Michelle… She was perfect for him. Any girl he'd dated had to measure up to her, and all of them fell short somehow. She never asked if you thought she was fat, she wore very little makeup, and only slightly figure fitting clothes; never anything too revealing. Personally, he loved how the school uniform looked on her, but she thought the skirt was too short. As a compromise with the school, she wore black, green, cream, or maroon leggings under it. She was absolutely perfect.

She was also a challenge. Girls all over Hogwarts would grovel at his feet, and do anything to be his girlfriend. Fan girls were a joke, they didn't really care about him, or he about them. Elle could tell when something was wrong, and when he needed to be alone. When he needed someone to talk to, he could turn to her, but the one thing he couldn't tell her was the one thing he wanted to tell her the most. Finally, Sirius had finished the picture. Looking at it, he admired the detail he was able to put in. As it was a picture of the back of her head, he had tried to make the hair as natural as possible.

It was really quite good.

He was putting away his art things when he saw a note that someone had apparently passed to him. Assuming that it was for him, and likely from some twit that thought they were meant to be, he tucked it into his pocket not noticing that it was addressed "To Elle, From Lily". Had he looked over at the redheaded girl, he would have seen all of the colour drain from her face.

He was thinking about the great mysteries of life, like what was for lunch, when the bell finally rang.

He didn't want to wake Elle up, but he couldn't let her get detention, though with how much she was napping in class, he could almost have guaranteed she wasn't getting much sleep in her dorm.  
While asleep and unguarded, the girl looked innocent, angelic almost, which was comical, really. She was a Slytherin for a reason.

He knew very well that if you got her mad it was very likely that you would get a swift kick in the groin. He let out a soft sigh and began to shake her elbow. "Elle... Elle... He looked anxiously at his watch and started to pack her bag. After the first warning bell rang, he shook her again.

"Elle... Elle..." Someone was shaking her.

Why couldn't they go away?She was comfortable.

No... Wait... She wasn't. Her back felt like she had been hunched over for much too long.

Damn.

"What, Sirius?" she said sleepily.

"We're going to be late for D.A.D.A.," Sirius replied, edging away in case she lashed out at him.

Jumping up with a start, she grabbed Sirius' arm, twisting it oddly to see his watch. Seeing that they only had ten minutes to get down four floors, she frantically looked for her messenger bag.

"Shite! Where the Bloody Hell is it?" swearing, and nearly scattering books, a crystal ball, and several other divination tools, she looked around, spastic.

Silently Sirius held it out to her, already packed. Disregarding the customary 'thank you' she kissed his cheek, grabbed his hand again and pulled him out the door, and down the silver staircase, racing to make up for their lost time. Sirius barely had time to recover from her sleep induced act, before the final warning bell went off. They had about five minutes to get from here, of all places, to the third floor. They had to hustle.

" Merlin's Arse! Come on!" she cursed, and took off running... The wrong way.

" Michelle, let me," Sirius plead calmly.

He led her to a tapestry and pulled it aside to reveal a passage, with Elle standing for a moment with her mouth agape in surprise.

" Well? To quote you, ' Merlin's Arse! Come on!'" he mocked, smirking.

He grabbed her hand again and led her in, pulling her along the tunnel until she could see light, and she saw that they were actually there with a moment to spare. Anxiety gone with a rush of relief, she reveled in the fact that she and Sirius were holding hands, finger interlaced, and palms together, his thumb stroking the top of her hand absentmindedly.  
The two exited the secret passage, and made to let go of her hand, but was a few seconds too late. James Potter had seen them.

Elle's step faltered, realizing that they were about to walk into a group of people, holding hands, openly. Sirius never broke stride, however, leading her straight to the classroom door, and sweeping her a perfect pureblood bow, kissing the very tips of her fingers before releasing the bewildered witch. "And as promised, on time. Have faith, good woman, when I promise something, it will happen if I must move time and space itself."

James laughed loudly, slapping Sirius on the back, taking up his cue. "Rescuing beautiful witches from the horror of detention, mate?"

Sirius grinned in reply, and bowed once again, "Only the fairest maidens in the land, good friend." "The fairest! Then I must claim her for myself! Think of me fondly fairest Lily, though I go into another's arms." James threw his arm against his forehead, before sweeping Elle into a dip, making a joke of caressing her face with sick adoration. Sirius, fell to his knees with a theatrical sob, and scooted over to Lily with an effort, clutching her hand in his. "Fair Lily, look not upon those traitorous loves- let us mend our hearts in each other's arms, sorrow healing sorrow, that we might grasp some small happiness."

"No." was the curt reply, though a wry smile followed as Sirius clutched at his heart with a wail, just in time for the door to open.

The students filed into the classroom, most snickering at the impromptu show, and settled in for the lesson.

Defense was uneventful but for the moment Pettigrew had accidentally set fire to the professor, earning himself a detention that evening.

As soon as class let out, Sirius walked with Elle to lunch and managed to convince her to sit at the Gryffindor table, a small silver and green speck among the sea of red and gold. Elle's half brother, Roni, an oddly artistic Hufflepuff dropped by to hug his sister, on his way to his own house table and friends.

Remus, Lily, and James came traipsing through the hall, and upon sitting, the boys began to grab food off various plates, not really caring what or how much it was. It was simply revolting. With a look of disgust, Elle caught Lily's eye, and they both nodded. In unison they pulled out their wands and cast.

Immediately, none of the boys could put food in their mouths. When the food went to their mouths, it just, wouldn't go in. Though, James and Sirius being stubborn as they were didn't stop, and continued to try different methods of stuffing their faces, even resorting to try and sneak up on their own mouths. Remus had realized what was happening, and had the decency to look properly ashamed until Lily took pity and removed the curse, allowing the poor boy to eat.

Every time the other two would try to put food in though, it would simply bounce off. Most times falling onto their plates again, but as Newton's third law said, every action has an equal and opposite reaction. Becoming frustrated, Sirius tried to throw some mashed potatoes into his mouth, but it was all in vain. The force of the spell sent the food flying over everyone's heads to land on professor McGonagal's plate, though sadly it didn't stop. Once landing it continued forward, giving their head of house a mashed potato refining mask. Everyone looked up at the Professor's table. Dumbledore stood up slowly, glancing at Professor McGonagal's still shocked face. After a few seconds his clear, calm voice rang out.

"Well, I believe that the people responsible should not be punished, after all it was an accident. However, I now declare everyone the rest of the day's classes cancelled, to clean up from what is about to happen. FOOD FIGHT!"

Complete and utter pandemonium broke out as Dumbledore threw a glob of cream corn in Professor Slughorn's direction with eye-opening accuracy. Lily and Elle took the spell off the boys, letting them eat at last. Though they showed an amazing ability to shove food into their faces and throw it at the same time. Laughing, Elle watched Sirius lob a chicken leg at a person trying to take aim at him.

"Why do we put up with you Sirius?" asked Elle as she shook her head in exasperation.

Sirius swallowed an extremely large bite of mashed potatoes and replied, "Because you lurve me?"

Elle smacked the back of his head, then gave him a hug, causing Sirius to freeze in a combination of elation and fear. Aware of their audience, he pulled away blushing, as Elle did the same. James, seeing his chance, decided to rain on the awkward moment, with pumpkin juice and gravy.

(A.N. Thank you for reading the second chapter of this piece! Feel free to leave me reviews- I do make an attempt to reply to them. Love and smooches-

Dahlia Aed)


	3. Of Books and Black Eyes

Of Books and Black Eyes

The food fight ended when James and Sirius conjured enough noodles to cover the entirety of the Slytherin house table, along with tomato sauce to match. Narcissa Black shrieked in outrage, and though Professor Slughorn cast a quick cleaning charm over her clothes and posessions, she still managed to have pink-tinged hair when she stormed out of the Great Hall. "Great, now I need to check my bed for traps again." Elle glowered at the duo, who had the good sense to wait for her to turn before high fiving.

Filch near exploded when Dumbledore asked him to clean the Great Hall, though the mess was kept to a minimum in the rest of the castle since the Headmaster stationed teachers just outside the doors to Scourgify all the students as they passed. Though it got all the food off, it still left the person sticky, so the five teens opted to shower then go down to the kitchens for a real meal, seeing as they didn't eat that much at lunch.

Waving the Gryffindors on, Elle went to her own dorm and showers, carefully avoiding the seventh year dorms.

Rummaging through her trunk, she pulled out a change of clothes and some other necessities, and made her way to the dorm room's communal bathroom.

Her shower was quick and efficient, though refreshing, and she'd just finished dressing when a small paper bird, tinged blue with magic, landed on the sink next to her.

Sliding a nail under the seal, the spell took effect, and the bird re-folded itself into a facsimile of a mouth, fitting snugly around her ear.

"I'm waiting for you at the potions corridor, when you're ready." Sirius' husky voice whispered into her ear, sending goose pimples down her arms, and a shiver up her spine.

Quickly, she finished dragging a brush through her hair. And pulled on a pair of trainers, forgoing the school dress code, and opting for a muggle outfit of skinny jeans in gray, and a deep green sweater, she snatched up her house scarf and nearly bolted out the door.

Her outfit elicited sneers from her housemates, but she was used to that by now, and simply passed them by without a glance. "They are beneath your notice, not even dirt on the bottom of your shoe." she thought silently, schooling her face to an impassive mask.

Sirius was waiting for her where the note had said, lounging carelessly against the corridor wall, throwing his wand in the air and catching it before throwing a color changer spell at the wall opposite.

Elle slowed her approach, enjoying for a moment that she could observe him without anyone knowing. As she drew closer though, he must have caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye, because he grabbed his wand again, snatching it out of the air, and made to change the wall back to it's innocent gray. Unfortunately, he was holding his wand backwards, so she was presented with a fuchsia wall, and a grayscale Sirius. Fighting the desire to laugh, she drew her own wand from inside the small pocket on her thigh, and dispelled both. "Thank you," Sirius sagged, defeated, "and here I was trying to look all cool."

Elle ruffled his hair, feeling her heart skip and stomach drop at the way the fine strands felt against her fingers. "You always look cool, Sirius."

Blushing deeply, he grabbed her hand as it withdrew, bowing over it and kissing the tips of her fingers as he had before Defense. "Shall we, milady?" he asked, coming up as the tinge of pink disappeared. Deciding that she liked to make Sirius blush, Elle nodded, sliding a hand through his offered elbow. "We shall, milord."

The journey was short, with Sirius pointing out various items of interest, this painting, that corridor, even the Hufflepuff common room entrance, though she didn't ask how he knew.

Eventually they arrived at the large painting of a bowl of fruit, and he demonstrated how to access the kitchens beyond, with a flourish.

The pear giggled and the painting swung open, revealing an extensive kitchen, all decked out with elf sized cooking-wares. As they entered, three of the small bat-eared creatures came forward, all wearing tea towels wrapped about them like togas, with the Hogwarts crest embroidered on it somewhere. The towels were pristine, and clearly well kept, regardless of the elves' duties. Sweeping a bow, the center elf stepped forward, and put it's hands on its hips.

"Young Master Sirius is coming down here after he is starting all the mess up stairs, Inez is not thinking he will do so, not on her watch!" the elf spoke in a sharp, but mothering tone, wagging a finger at Sirius' general direction. "And Inez is guessing young Masters James and Remus is coming here soon too, because wheres there is one of yous there is all of yous." The elf had placed both hands over her face, in apparent exasperation. "What is I's going to do with yous?"

"I'm sorry Inez, we didn't mean to make such a mess, and really, it was the girls' faults! They're the ones who-" Sirius was cut off by a suddenly yelling elf.

"You is not blaming others for what you is doing, even if you is being a young master!" Inez' large ears quivered as she spoke, arms crossed over her chest.

Deciding that Sirius had endured enough, Elle stepped out from behind him, startling Inez and the other two elves, who squeaked, and bowed to her. "Young Master is bringing a young Miss and is not _telling_ Inez this! Turning to Elle, she bowed once more. "Inez is being sorry for not seeing Miss, what can Inez be doing for yous?"

Considering for a moment, Elle, knelt down, and sat on her heels, putting herself on level with the bossy elf, and smiled. "Well, Inez, you're right, James and Remus are on their way, with another young Miss, who has red hair. We were wondering if you would be willing to make us something to eat, since we didn't get much at lunch."

Ears flapping, Inez nodded vigorously, "Inez is happy to serve the Misses!" a sigh of long suffering escaped the elf as she looked over at the Gryffindor. "And the young Masters too."

One of the elves ushered them over to a table by the fire, more than welcome in the cooler dungeons, and brought them a pitcher of pumpkin juice and some butterbeer before popping out of existence. "They can apperate here? I thought that was impossible!"

"House Elf magic works differently than ours," Sirius replied after a swig of juice. "They can do lots of things."

Food appeared in front of them as Inez came to make sure everything was good, turning an odd puce color under Elle's praise of the elves cooking. "I do have a question though, Inez."

"What is you asking, Miss?" the elf nearly bounced at the idea of being able to answer any question that the young woman had.

"I noticed you and the other elves can Apperate and Disapperate, and I was wondering if you can take people with you?" The ear-flapping nod returned, little Inez eager to reply. "Yes Miss! Inez can shows you! Where is you wanting to go?"

Considering for a moment, Elle settled on something fairly safe. "How about the Gryffindor common room?" Nodding once more, Inez grabbed Elle's hand, and with a small pop they left.

When she opened her eyes again she stood in the middle of a dorm with five beds in a semicircle. Getting up she turned and looked around. There, just behind her was James clad in only a towel singing at the top of his lungs. Looking into the mirror next to his bed he saw Elle's reflection and screamed, very much like a girl.

For her part, Elle was just standing there dumbfounded when Remus came running through the door only in his underwear, brandishing his wand. "What is it? What is it? Are the pixies back?" he shouted, before tripping over a stack of books. Elle had barely recovered from her shocked state when Inez grabbed her hand and popped them back to the safety of the kitchens.

At the table, Sirius was serving himself some chicken when he saw the elf and girl pop back into the room. "Well that was fast. How was it?"

"Shocking."

"Inez is sorry Miss! Inez is meaning to takes you to the common room like you is saying! Inez is not meaning to takes you where we is ending up!" the elf wrung her hand fretfully before grabbing an ear and worrying it.

"It's okay Inez. Really it is. Thank you for taking me, and please, don't worry about what happened." Elle patted the elf in what she hoped was a comforting manner, and winked. "Plus, there aren't many people who can say they've seen what I've seen."

"This is being true, miss! If you is needing anything, just be saying Inez' name!" the elf bowed one last time before going to her kitchen post, and making preparations for dinner.

A few minutes of silence passed until Sirius asked tentatively, "So what happened? Where did you guys land that has her all upset?"

Elle glanced at him and coughed lightly, "Uh, your room."

He laughed uproariously, coughing when some food got caught in his throat. Clearing it, he asked, " Was James singing again?"

" Yes."

" You poor thing..." Sirius chuckled.

"You have _no idea."_

Ten minutes or so later, the other three arrived, pulling up seats. Lily greeted Sirius and Elle warmly, in stark contrast with how Remus and James wouldn't even look in her general direction.

In the library that evening, three Gryffindors and a solitary Slytherin sat at a table, books strewn about carelessly, as the four studied.

Remus had begged off, muttering something about seeing someone, which made Sirius and James raise their eyebrows, but neither commented, so the matter was dropped.

At their table, Lily was huffing and scattering the books, apparently looking for a particular volume that they had failed to grab. "Elle, did you get _Accountability of the Occult?"_ she asked, blowing a puff of bright red hair out of her eyes. "Uhh, no. Where would it be? I can go get it."

An exasperated sigh escaped from the ginger, "There are three or four places it could be. Come on, I'll look with you."

Elle raised an eyebrow near imperceptibly, sapphire eyes meeting emerald, and communicating silently.

"Ooookay." neither of the boys seemed to notice as the girls left the table, disappearing a decent distance into the stacks.

"Now what is it really?" Elle asked, turning to her friend, hands on her hips.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get you alone without raising suspicions? It'd be so much easier if you were a Gryffindor. Remember that note you and I'd enchanted, to keep track of everything written on it?"

"Yeah, you and I were talking about Sirius, I'd written some pretty big stuff, and you never sent it back." Elle paused, color draining from her face. "Lily, what happened to the note?" "Understand," she began, "I didn't mean this to happen. I passed it back to you during Divination, but you'd fallen asleep." "And?" "And, Sirius picked it up." What color remained in Elle's face vanished, and she slid down the shelf she'd backed into, sitting on the floor, knees drawn up under her chin. "I'm not ready for him to know."

"I know." was the soothing reply, as Lily petted her hair softly, trying to comfort the Slytherin. "I know. For what it's worth, I don't think he does. It's entirely possible he thought it was from some random girl who fancies herself in love with him. He could have thrown it away entirely."

"But we don't know."

"No. We don't know."

A rustling sound came from nearby, and the girls realized that they weren't anywhere truly private. "Did you really need that book?" Elle asked, drawing herself up, and getting her breathing under control. "Yes, I'm sorry. I can go find it, it's just three shelves down." "No, don't, I need some time to collect myself before I go back to the table. Just tell me where."

Directions given, a hug of forgiveness exchanged, and Elle walked deeper into the library shelves, searching the forest of literature for a single book. Turning to the aisle Lily figured it was on, she looked up, rolling her eyes momentarily at the two students wrapped all around each other, features near unrecognizable from where she stood. Drawing closer though, she heard the male's voice through the haze of lust he spoke in.

"Alan? What the fuck are you doing?!" Grabbing a book off the shelf, she chucked it at him, hitting him square in the chest as he turned. "I gave a shit about your feelings you _bastard_! And you were _cheating on me_!"

Hands up, Alan approached her slowly. "What do you expect me to do when you won't open your damn legs?"

Elle dropped the book she had grabbed to throw, and backed up as he approached. "Are you kidding me? You're trying to make _you_ cheating out to be _my_ fault?! No! **Fuck** you, I'm done, we're done, and don't you _dare_ come crawling back to me you pathetic little worm!" in her rage, she hadn't noticed his stride lengthen, his steps quicken, or his hand rear back. On the last word of her tirade his palm connected with her chin and cheek, pain blooming across her face. The silence was deafening. Looking to the dumbstruck girl he'd been kissing, with pure ice in her eyes, Elle spoke with a clarity that belied the last few moments. "I wish you the joy of him."

She turned and walked away from her now ex, who, though she didn't love him, had cared about, as one human to another. A few moments passed before he realized she was walking away, and she was nearly to her friends' table when he caught up to her. "You can't dump me, you Slytherin bitch! I don't care how cold you are, how much of a cunt, Alan Gidre does _NOT_ get dumped!" he grabbed her wrist, spinning her around, and jarring her shoulder, but that didn't lessen the force of the punch she threw to his face. "Don't you EVER touch me again." she screamed, bypassing the gathering crowd, and making her way out of the library.

Meanwhile, James was hard pressed to keep Sirius from transforming and biting some very tender bits off of Elle's new ex. "Mate, she needs support right now, not revenge, she just got plenty of that, I think a quarter of the school saw that." Sirius stopped fighting against James' grasp, and growled. "It's not good enough. He needs to suffer. He _hit_ her, James." "I know mate, I know. He will, I'm sure, we'll think of something, but for now, go get the map and find her."

Breaking out of James' grasp, Sirius straightened out his robes, and nodded stiffly. "Find out what happened. All of it."

James nodded, and walked over to Lily, who was consoling a pale Gryffindor girl, as Sirius made his way out of the Library. Hopefully, Elle hadn't gotten far.

(A.N. Thank you for reading chapter three of this piece :) I hope you have enjoyed it. I'm expecting this to be somewhere around 20-30 chapters all said, possibly with a sequel if I am feeling inspired. Frankly, I'd forgotten how much I like writing in the HP universe. Once I get through the rewritten chapters, you can expect weekly-ish updates, hopefully. With love,

Dahlia Aed )


	4. Of Truths and Their Telling

Of Truths and Their Telling

Sirius thought quickly as he exited the library, and found the closest empty classroom, casting an impervious charm on it as he closed the door behind him. Crossing his fingers, he took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Inez, I need you please." a soft pop was the reply, as pleading gray eyes met guarded yellow.

"Whats is the young Master needing from Inez? He is knowing that Inez is not taking hims to the other common rooms, no matter whys he is saying to do so."

"No, I mean yes, I know you won't, that's not why I called you, I promise. Elle had something happen to her, she needs to not be alone, and I think that I can help her. I can even find her on my own, I just need you to please fetch me some things from my dorm."

Inez tapped her foot on the flagstone floor, and crossed her arms. "You is promising that is being the only reason?"

"Yes. There is a piece of paper in my trunk, signed Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs, I need it, and two of my cloaks."

A nod and a pop and the small creature vanished from the room, reappearing a few moments later with the paper and two cloaks, one large with a Gryffindor crest, and a smaller one with Slytherin emblazoned on the chest. "The miss will be warmer in her own cloaks I's thinking…" Sirius smiled, and gave the elf a one armed hug, thanking her. "There is one last thing, Inez, possibly two. But these are for Elle, not me."

"You is best be saying thems then , so Inez can be getting back to the kitchens."

Sirius winced apologetically, "That's right, it's getting near dinner… Okay, I'm thinking Elle may want some privacy tonight, but for someone to stay with her, so she's not alone. Would you happen to know where we could find a set of private rooms, maybe with a bath of some kind, so she can rest and relax?"

The elf considered for a moment, and nodded. "We is calling it the come and go room, and its is being on the seventh floor, across from the trolls in floofy dresses." she briefly described how to get in, and then looked at him. "And the second thing is being?"

"Ah," Sirius shook his head, clearing out all the possible uses of that particular room, and turned to the grubby parchment he held. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Ink bloomed across the parchment, creating pathways, walls, rooms, and people. Touching his wand to one of the corners, he carefully intoned "Find Elle Fortis." the ink moved fluidly, reforming in different patterns, showing the forbidden forest and the Gamekeeper's hut, and just the very edge of the Black Lake with a solitary dot, huddled beneath the tree near it's shore. "Perfect. Mischief Managed."

Folding up the map, he turned back to the elf, and got down on her level once more. "The last thing I'd ask is technically two. Elle is down by the Black Lake, and needs a friend. I was wondering if you would Apperate me nearby, but not too close, and if you'd be willing to bring us a picnic dinner, since we'll probably miss it in the Great Hall." The elf sighed, and nodded, then smiled at him. "You is a kind young Master." she said softly, before the familiar compression of Apperation encompassed them.

On the grounds outside, it was cool and misty, a nip in the air suggesting that winter would be here soon, and Sirius was glad he'd had the forethought to ask for cloaks. Nodding to Inez before she disappeared, he quietly made his way through the damp grass to the shivering figure next to the lake. She startled when he put her cloak around her, but made no movement to leave, sighing gratefully when he cast a warming charm over them both, and leaning against his chest when he put a tentative arm around her. He tucked her head under his chin, cushioned their perch with a spell, and settled in for the long haul as she began to cry.

Night was upon them as her tears abated, and she finally sat up, body stiff and eyes red. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Being you."

"Well, you're welcome." a moment passed with just their breathing, puffs of steam in the air. "What happened, Elle?"

The dark haired girl sighed, and told him, explaining that Lily had wanted to chat about girl things, and that when they'd finished, Lily had returned to the table, and she'd gone after the book. When she spoke about the incident with Alan, her voice because hard, and cold, angry and bitter, and Sirius couldn't blame her in the least. "So I hit him, but you saw that part." she sighed. "I'm not even upset that we're over. I've been wanting to end it for a fortnight at least, but I cared about his feelings, and he didn't give two tin knuts about mine." Sirius' arms ached to hold her again, to comfort her in any way she needed and he knew, but her entire body screamed at him 'do not touch', and so he kept still.

"I want him to never speak again, so he can't hurt you. I want to break his hands, so he can never raise a finger against you. I want him to know pain, and beg me to end it, for making you cry. I want to make him sorry." he took a deep breath, running his hands over his face and through his hair. "But all of those things would make you ashamed of me, and that is the last thing I want in this world." Elle turned to him shoulders relaxing, and touched his knee gently, "Sirius, I could never be ashamed of you. Irritated, upset, angry even, but never ashamed."

A facsimile of a laugh escaped him and he shook his head. "You don't know that Elle."

"Try me then."

Sirius rummaged in his pocket, and pulled out a folded scrap of paper, with "From Lily, To Elle" smudged across a square. "I read it. I read it after I knew it wasn't for me, and after I knew you didn't want me to. I followed you and Lily a bit, before everything exploded, and I heard her tell you about the note. I caught a glimpse of your face, and I knew then. And you'd already said that you'd written about me." he placed the paper in her shaking palm, closing her fingers around it. "and I read it anyway."

Stiffly, he stood, and stepped away, "I'll leave you alone, and I'll try and find Lily, and send her down here, I'm sure you don't want me near you right now."

He walked, some of the most painful steps of his life. Harder than leaving his little brother with their parents, harder than going back inside a few days later for what few possessions he had.

"Sirius. Stay."

Two words, his salvation, and he ran back to her, slipping on the grass, and hugging her tight. "Oh thank Merlin. I couldn't have borne if me doing that changed anything."

Clutched in her hand, the note read " _I love him, Lily, and I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't love me back_."

"I love you too, Elle."

Silence reigned over the two, as Elle and Sirius sat in each other's embrace. Eventually, night, true night, settled in around them, and the two un-entwined. A basket sat innocently near the tree's roots, and after looking through it, they discovered that the food was piping hot, and smelled heavenly. "Let's go up to the castle, Inez told me about a room we can use to have some privacy, and not have to worry about curfew." Sirius muttered, holding her hand, and hopeful that she wouldn't let go.

"Alright."

The two made their way inside and up to the seventh floor, Sirius pacing in front of the wall as he was told. The door opened into a cozy flat-like room, large and open, with a small kitchen and a roaring fire in the grate. Doors at the back revealed a luxurious bathroom and to the teens mutual embarrassment, a bedroom with a four poster bed.

Shedding their damp cloaks, they sat down by the fire, slowly making their way through the picnic basket, talking about small, pointless things.

Sirius was licking strawberry tart off his fingers when Elle's voice shook with uncertainty. "Sirius, does this mean we're dating, now?"

He nearly laughed, but caught himself, just barely. "I hope so, I was looking forward to taking you to Hogsmeade this week." She smiled at that, relief evident on her soft features. "So, does that mean I can kiss you?"

Sirius' mouth went dry as she looked up at him through her eyelashes, and he lost the ability to speak. His nod was nearly imperceptible, but she moved closer, and laid her lips softly against his, chaste and sweet, leaving the scent of cherry blossom in her wake, and the taste of peaches on his lips.

"Thank you." she whispered, sitting back once more, "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Always." was the whispered reply, as he pulled her into his arms.


	5. Of Beds and Breakfast

The two fell asleep in each other's arms, and woke early. The position they'd fallen asleep in caused some degree of stiffness, in more than one way, for Sirius. He managed to hide his embarrassment and erection before Elle noticed in her sleepy state, much to his relief.

Elle rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and checked both her watch and her mental calendar, appreciative of the fact that classes kept the same schedule throughout the year. "We don't have classes until noon, right?" she took Sirius' grunt as a yes, and continued, "Good, because it's six in the morning, and I'd like to laze about for a bit." Sirius shuffled over to the bedroom and looked through the closet and dresser, finding things that were his, and others that were clearly not. Resisting the temptation to touch the scraps of lace, he grabbed a change of clothes and returned to the main room. "Elle, l-love." he stuttered, trying to phrase what he wanted to say. "How do you, that is, what do you think-"

She looked up and smiled at him, scrunching her nose and trying to not giggle. "Sirius, go take a shower. I'll manage breakfast, and take a shower of my own when you're done."

The boy sagged in relief, making his way to the bathroom. The place was a palace. A deep tub sat in one corner of the room, with more than enough room for two, and a shower stood across from it, with benches stretched along one wall and spotless glass closing it off from the rest of the room. A counter with two sinks dominated the opposite side of the room, and a door to the east proved to be a toilet that connected to the bedroom.

Sirius reveled in the privacy, as he never got this much space, either in his dorm, or even over the summers. Eventually, someone would barge in, or call for you.

Considering the predicament he'd woken up with, this solitude was a blessing, and so he shot a locking spell at the main door before undressing.

He groaned as he undressed, manhood springing free, brushing his abdomen. It was difficult to not just grab it in his fist and seek his release then and there, but he needed a shower too. The water cascaded over his muscled shoulders and back while he briefly perused the soaps available.

One seemed to be more lotion than anything else, and so he took a liberal handful before grabbing his cock and pumping it. Slowly at first, then faster as he went, images of Elle blossomed behind his half-closed eyes. Her in her modest school uniform, under it- scraps of lace, then nothing at all. He grunted as he came, ropes of his release coating the wall in front of him.

He never saw the toilet door, which he'd forgotten to lock, close.

Elle was taking deep, cleansing breaths, laying on her back in the enormous four poster bed. She'd gone to explore the bedroom while she waited for Sirius, where she'd discovered the toilet, and it's connected door. She hadn't realized that it led to the bathroom at first, and once she had, she'd made to shut it, and give the man his privacy. Then she'd heard a grunt, and a moan, and her name, and she couldn't stop herself from looking.

His hand was moving along his impressive length, near blurry with the speed it moved at. Her mouth went dry as her groin suddenly dampened, aching to be touched. She'd watched until he came, nearly doing so herself, before retreating to the bedroom and her suddenly vibrant fantasies.

Her hand was feather-light where she touched herself, nerves exploding like fireworks. Unable to bare it any longer, she undressed quickly, and laid back down on the bed.

She spread her moisture across her mounds, nipples puckering in the cool air. Teasing one breast she spread her legs, knee high socks the only piece of clothing that remained, and began to work her hand slowly across her sensitive clit. She gasped in little puffs of air, images of Sirius touching her painted across her unseeing eyes, glazed over with lust.

Her climax came like a tsunami, crashing over her and then ebbing like the tide. In the room beyond, Sirius was panting, unable to tear his eyes away from the reality of what he'd just masturbated to. Her gasping for release was a symphony orchestra and her heady aroma teased him. Regardless of his recent activity, he had returned to aching hardness.

Her body relaxed on the bed, and he moved away from the cracked door, back to the bathroom. Making a show and the noise to go with it, he reemerged, shutting the door loudly. "Elle?" he called out, smirking at the scuffle that meant she'd heard him. "In here, give me a moment!"

She came out wrapped in a conjured robe, and clutching a set of clean clothes to her chest, the flush of arousal still on her. "The elves said they'd bring breakfast when we were ready for it, if we want it here." she muttered, swallowing at the site of him, and suddenly very aware that she was naked beneath the robe.

Sirius hissed between his teeth slightly, coming to the same realization. "Elle, I think if we stay here, we will do something you're not quite ready for, and I don't want to push you. Why don't I go down to the kitchens, and you meet me there when you're finished?"

Her tentative nod told him he was right. Unable to resist her being so shy and timid, Sirius stepped closer, kissing her deeply before letting go with a sigh. "I'm going to go ahead, before this goes farther than it has."

Elle scurried into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly her body reminding her of how lovely his hands had felt on her barely clothed body. Whether her mind was ready or not, her body knew what it wanted.

Sirius willed his erection away as he walked, though with a significant amount of difficulty. The kitchens weren't too far away, providing that one knew where the secret passages were, and it just so happened that he did.

Thursday mornings tended to be quiet anyway, but at six thirty in the morning they were completely still and silent, the sun just barely cresting over the forbidden forest. The kitchens, however, were buzzing with activity, an elf barely taking the time to point him to a small table and shove a warm turnover in his hand. The elves started to calm down after a bit, and Elle entered the kitchens just as they brought a platter of bacon, sausage, eggs, and hash browns to the table, topping it off with a fresh pot of tea for the couple.

"This was nice." she murmured to him, smiling slightly. "Last night and this morning, not having to deal with anyone else."

"I know. Maybe we can make it a regular thing. I don't think many people know about that room, and that way we can have our own space, away from everyone else." he finished as she grinned. "It's a date."

A.N. I was struck by inspiration. Reviews make my muse sing! (To The guest who reviewed chapter three, thank you, I am so glad you are enjoying this.) With love-

Dahlia Aed


	6. Of Bets and Beatings

Of Bets and Beatings

Afternoon classes passed uneventfully for the three marauders and two girls, though Elle could tell through long practice that James and Remus were dying to interrogate Sirius, and Lily was shooting her furative looks all through the day.

Charms, their last class, was wrapping up when Sirius caught her attention. Side-eyeing his friends, and making an exasperated face, he mouthed to her "Going to be kidnapped here in a bit."

She was about to reply when Lily passed her a note. " _What_ _ **happened**_ _last night?! And don't you_ _ **dare run off**_ _, Elle."_ Looking across the classroom at her new beau, Elle waved the note a moment. "Same." she mouthed through a smile. "See you at dinner?" "Absolutely."

"What _happened?!"_ Lily near screeched at her, throwing her bookbag on an abandoned desk in the unused classroom. "The whole thing, or just me and Sirius?"

The redhead contemplated for a moment, and then nodded, saying, "The whole thing, rumors are going wild."

Recapping the night before didn't take long, though she skipped the very private parts like their morning shower and pre-shower activities. "So, he'd read the note, but not until he overheard you and I talking in the library, and now…" Elle paused, considering her words. "Now, we're going to see where this goes."

"So you're officially dating?" Lily was nearly vibrating in her seat, and a huge grin looked like it might split her face in half. At Elle's nod, the Gryffindor girl leapt to her feet, both hands in the air, mimicking the hand signal used in quidditch for a goal scored. "YES!"

Sirius fielded mostly the same questions from his mates, though theirs were much more lewd, leading Sirius to punching James a little too hard in the arm. The good natured wrestling that resulted kept the three busy for a while before they tired themselves out.

"So, what are you going to do for Hogsmeade? We have this one and one more before Christmas holidays, don't forget." Remus remarked, closing his book as the last round of wrestling was ended. Sirius blanched, and began rifling through his trunk without reply, clearly trying to find something.

James just looked awestruck, and grinned at the thinner boy, perched on a bureau so he wouldn't get tackled. "Sirius, I owe you so much." the bespectacled James stated. "You and Elle just won me an actual date. With Lily Evans."

Sirius paused in his rifling through the trunk and tilted his head in a very puppy-esque way. "How'd we do that?"

"Made a bet with Lily that you guys would get together before Christmas, she bet me that it'd happen after. I won." the glee was evident on his face, though James seemed to be trying to school his features.

"Excellent mate, how will you use it? Hogsmead is in a couple of days, going to do that?" Remus asked, hopping down off of his perch. "Nope, going to invite her to my parent's Christmas ball. And of course you two and Elle are invited too, Mum will be sending out the owls soon, but I thought I'd warn you."

Sirius' voice echoed out of the trunk he was now half way inside. "I should bloody well hope I'm invited, I only live with you, you ponce."

"Shit." Lily cursed, causing her Slytherin friend to walk into a suit of armor in shock. "Shit shit shit."

"What is it?" Elle asked, disentangling herself from the irritated knight. "terribly sorry." she muttered, and then pulled the ginger into a small alcove. "Lily what's wrong?"

The color had drained from the redhead's face, making her even more pale than normal. "He won the bet. He gets a forfeit." "Won what bet? What forfeit?" as Lily haltingly explained, Elle mentally celebrated. "That's not nearly so bad as you're making it, love."

As Lily calmed down, Elle carefully guided her towards the Great Hall, navigating the crowds of students, and snagging a wayward ravenclaw with fuchsia hair on her way. One shared look between Elle and Kathryn, better known as Dragon for her ferocious protection of her friends, sent the ravenclaw into a flurry of activity. A spell was cast over the three of them, a notice-me-not by the trickling feeling across Elle's skull, and Katy ushered them behind a tapestry as she put her wand away.

"What's happened to our little _incendio_?" she asked, pursing her lips and tucking a finger under Lily's chin. "What's got you worried fire-flower?"

Lily began to unravel from her shocked state, Katy nodding and ushering Elle out the door when she signaled that she was going to go resolve the issue.

The Great Hall was packed with students eagerly awaiting the evening meal. Making her way to the Gryffindor table, and signaling the three mauraders to follow her out, Elle turned on her heel and left the room.

She didn't explain why until the quartet reached the kitchens, and then she did so by turning and smacking James full force on the chest. "What were you **thinking**?! You can't force the girl to date you because of a bloody  bet! Use what's left of your brain to _think_. _**Woo HER**_ you dunce!"

Her smacking continued through the tirade, beating James first with her hand, then with a teatowel that lay nearby. "Blood hell woman! Sirius! Control your girlfriend!"

"Oh no mate, this is all you." was the grinned reply as he and Remus looked on.

"Elle, what did he _do_?" questioned the sandy haired boy, leaning against a table.

"Only caused Lily to shut down entirely, realizing that he'd won some bet about me and Sirius getting our heads on straight. The _sodding,"_ _ **wack**_ _, "bastard,"_ _ **wack,**_ "went and said that if he'd won, that Lily HAD to go out with him."

Turning on her heel, and sticking a finger in the Potter heir's face she bit out, "You will _fix_ this."

Sirius was finding it difficult to keep in his mirth, and had only just choked down the last burst of laughter when an elf approached, timidly begging for 'the miss to be stopping before the master is being hurt for true.'

With the house elf and Sirius' barking laugh having broke the tension, James stood back up from his cowering position, and looked to the girl apologetically. "What do I do?"

The four students put their heads together, working out a plan in which James would receive his long awaited date with Lily, and she would be able to actually _choose_ to do so, instead of being coerced. Issue resolved and meal devoured, James and Remus high tailed off to their common room, to start things off in the right direction.

Sirius managed to take a more leisurely pace, enjoying a peaceful moment with his new girlfriend. The halls were deserted, and he swiftly took advantage of that fact when a secret passage loomed ahead of them. Grabbing Elle's hand, Sirius drew her into darkness before swirling her into his embrace and kissing her soundly. "I can't believe I managed to wait this long to actually kiss you, like this." he gasped as they came up for air, knees buckling from the rush of butterflies that suffused every muscle in his body.

"Do it again." was the whispered reply.

Giving in to the desire to collapse, Sirius took her to the floor with him, gently settling Elle on his lap, and kissing her fully, once again. This one was tender,but no less passionate than the last. Faces flushed, and hearts beating in tandem, the witch shifted, straddling his legs and running her fingers through his hair as he memorized her figure with blind touches and panted oaths. Their lips met once more, fireworks erupting behind their eyes and Elle grinding herself half-consciously against Sirius' manhood.

With effort, Sirius disengaged himself, setting his girlfriend on her heels and off of his throbbing, aching, erection. "Love, not like this. I don't want us to happen like this, here, now, this soon, no."

"Oh." she scooted away, just out of reach. "Okay."


End file.
